Twisted
by LovaticBrakayla
Summary: Mikayla lost her dad at the age of six and her mom married an abusive man, Can someone save her before its too late? *Warning might need some tissues*


Okay so my old story sucked and I'm replacing it with this chapter,

_just want to say that I _**_do not _**_support child abuse. And I don't own pair of kings if I did Brady would still be in the story and it wouldn't have ended.._

*tissues are needed*

Mikayla Makoola was the type of girl who had secrets about everything. She barely ever smiles or talks. If you dare to mess with her, she will attack you. No one ever understood why she was this way. They just thought she was born cruel and bitter. That was not the story. When she was just 6 years old her dad was killed by a tarantula person, her mom married an abusive man but she did not know it, he always waited for her mom to go the grocery store or to a friend's house then he would always hurt Mikayla, she would act if nothing happened because he told her he would kill her if she told.

It was Sunday 2pm and Mikayla was walking home from school. she got there she turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Mikayla! Get over here!" She heard someone call.

She walked to her bedroom to find her step-father standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Outside, walking around." Mikayla replied, shakily.

"Did I give you permission to go and 'walk around'?"

"No, but -"

Mikayla couldn't finish her sentence. Steve slapped her across her face.

"If I don't give you permission to go out, then you don't go out!" He screamed.

"Yeah, but I was just -"

He slapped her again, but this time it was so hard, she fell on the floor. He walked up to Mikayla and kicked her in the gut.

"You stupid bitch! You can't do anything right!"

He stomped out of her room and Mikayla laid on the floor, grunting in pain. A tear slipped out of her eye as she got up a few seconds later. Her cheek and stomach hurt her to move. She quickly transferred to the bed and laid down in pain. This was a normal day for her. By now, she was terrified of her stepfather. Mikayla knew how to fight, so one time she fought back when her stepfather lashed out at her. Steve is even better at fighting, so she was beaten to the core. today wasn't the worst day.

_At least it was just a quick beating. _She thought.

She decided to take a nap. When she woke up it was night time, so she knew her mom should be home soon. Mikayla heard the door open and she managed to pull herself out of bed, though her stomach and cheek still hurt. When she got downstairs, she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Mikayla said.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Annabella asked

"fine" she replied

Mikayla hated lying but she couldn't tell the truth then her mom would also be abused.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to bed now, Love you." Annabella said

"I love you too, mom." Mikayla replied

She kissed her mom on the forehead and went back up to her room. She looked in the mirror and pulled up her shirt. There was a black and blue bruise on her stomach.

"Thanks a lot, Steve!" She whispered to herself.

All Mikayla did was go to sleep and hope tomorrow would be easier. But she knew that wasn't a reality. The next day, Mikayla wore long sweatpants, a long-sleeve t-shirt, sneakers, and a sweater. She was about to walk out of the house when her stepfather stopped her.

"Mikayla, why are you wearing that?" He asked, sternly. "It is hot as hell outside!"

"I just felt like it."Mikayla mumbled.

"Go and change! Now!"

"Why? I just -"

Mikayla's stepfather punched her right in the eye. Mikayla fell to the floor and but quickly got up and ran to her room before her step-dad could kick her. She slammed and locked the door. Mikayla could hear thumping, yelling, and cursing coming from her stepfather. She walked over to the mirror to see that her eye was already swelling up. It will quickly turn black and blue. She grabbed her dark black sunglasses off her dresser and put them on.

**_Boom! Boom! Boom!_**

"Mikayla Makoola!, you open this door now!" Mikayla's stepfather yelled, banging on her door.

Mikayla needed to think fast. She started to pace. She then looked at her window.

"Mikayla!"

Mikayla grabbed all of her things and opened the window. She jumped out and landed on the grass. Her stomach exploded with pain from the bruise, but she couldn't let that stop her. She got up and ran all the way to school, not looking back. Mikayla wished so much that she could just run like this forever. Away from the world. Away from life. But again, that wasn't a reality. Mikayla saw her school in sight. She stopped running and caught her breath. She adjusted her sunglasses and walked inside to her she was opening her locker, Mikayla heard whispers from behind her. She turned around to see two girls looking and talking about her. Once they saw her they laughed and walked to class.

Mikayla headed to class and sat in the back. The bell rang and a student she has never seen before entered. He went to the front of the class and handed a paper to the teacher.

"It looks like we have a new student in our class." Mr Gregg said "His name is Brady Parker. I expect you all to welcome him with open arms. Why don't you sit in that empty desk,Brady?"

She pointed to the desk in front of Mikayla. Brady made his way to the back of the room and sat down. A girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand.

"Yes,Grace?" asked.

"I don't think that Brady should be sitting next to... 'that thing'... over there, who by the way, shouldn't be wearing sunglasses." She said, looking at Mikayla.

Mikayla grabbed the textbook on her desk and threw it at Grace's head.

"Ouch! Hey! Mr. Gregg she threw a textbook at me!"

"Mikayla!" yelled. "You just bought yourself a detention! Take off those sunglasses!"

Mikayla thought of her eye. If the students saw it, they'll think someone stood up to her and won't be afraid of her anymore.

"Why?" She asked, coldly.

"It's against dress code and you know that! Now take them off!"

"Oh come on! It's not like I came to school in a bra!"

"Take them off!"

"No!"

"Go to the office! Now!"

"Fine! I don't want to be here anyway! You're boring!"

Mikayla got up and stormed out of the classroom, but she didn't go to the office. She went to her locker, got her things, and left the school. She went to the beach and stayed there for hours. She used to have a surfboard, but her stepdad got so mad at her one time, he took it and beat her with it until it broke in half. Now if she wants another one, she'll have to buy it heard a bell ring. School had just ended. Mikayla remained seated on a bench, watching the other kids surf. She knew her stepfather was waiting for her. Ready to beat the living hell out of her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was that new kid,Brady.

"Hi. I'm Brady, I was in one of your classes." He said.

"Hi I'm Mikayla" Mikayla said.

"I just wanted to let you know, Mr. Gregg knows you ditched. He called the office and they said you weren't there."

"I don't care. They can all kiss my ass."

"Well I also wanted to ask you, what was the big deal? he just wanted you to take your sunglasses off."

"How about you mind your own business?" Mikayla snapped

Mikayla got up and was about to leave. Brady grabbed her arm, which exploded in pain from earlier reached out for Mikayla's sunglasses. Mikayla smacked his hand away, but while doing so, the glasses fell down, revealing Mikayla's black eye. Mikayla quickly picked them up and put them back on.

"Uh I got to go" She ran as fast as she could not bother to see where Brady is.

She tried to open the door, but once again, it was locked. Mikayla opened the door with her key and went inside. The house was quiet. Too quiet. When she passed by the living room she saw her mom passed out on the floor she quickly ran to her and she saw she was bleeding then her stepdad walked in with a knife, Mikayla flinched.

**Okay so I hope this was better than the last one until next time bye!**


End file.
